ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Geed (Reboot Series)/Episode List
Season 1 *Episode 0: Ultraman Geed: The Prologue **Summary: The fate of Side Space Universe is at stakes, where Belial engaged in a climactic war against the warriors of light and bringing forth the events of Omega Argaemeddon and Crisis Impact. *Episode 1: The Beginning **Summary: Upon taking the mantle of an Ultraman, Riku starts fighting the Belial Fusion Monsters as Ultraman Geed. *Episode 2: The Swordswoman **Summary: Riku and Pega meets LaihaToba, a famous martial artist and swordswoman around the area and becoming close comrades later on. *Episode 3: Moa and Aizaki **Summary: Wanting to know more about the appearance of Belial Fusion Monsters, Riku and friends visits the AIB and meeting Moa Aizaki, the adoptive sister of Riku. *Episode 4: New Alliance **Summary: When meeting the Igaguri Family, who are Laiha's close friends. Suddenly, Galactron appears alongside the thermal beast Reigoras! And another Ultra Warrior arrives! *Episode 5: Ultraman Zanki **Summary: Riku and Zanki get to know more about each other, new threat of Belial Fusion Monsters rises. Laiha puts her skills to use as Zanki's human host. *Episode 6: Illusionary **Summary: Attempting on getting rid of Zanki, Kei absorbs Geed as Prisdeus and forcing Zanki into a dilemma. How will Zanki overcome the trial? *Episode 7: Truth (First Part) **Summary: An impatient Kei reveals the truth behind Laiha's parent's disappearance and Riku's origins. Although Kei tries stealing Riku's capsules after defeating him as Pedanium Zetton, his approached by a vengeful Laiha as Zanki, who wishes to avenge her parents! *Episode 8: Truth (Second Part) **Summary: Knowing himself as the villain's pawn, Riku loses the will to live. However, Riku and Pega set on a journey in finding out the person who names him "Riku". Pedanium Zetton soon appears in front of them after brutally defeating Zanki & Laiha. What will Riku do this time? *Episode 9: Christmas Nightmare **Summary: Riku and his friends were in the middle of celebrating Christmas enthusiastically with the party they organizing. Their party was turned into a nightmare as Kei approaches them with his newest Belial Fusion Monsters. *Episode 10: Wrath **Summary: Having no intention of giving up on Riku's Capsules, Kei unleashes his wrath and facing the Ultras with a life-and-death situation. *Episode 11: The Terror **Summary: The Ultras were not given time to rest as a vengeful Kei reappears, transforming into the more powerful Belial Fusion Monsters they have faced up to date. *Episode 12: Kei's End **Summary: As someone who dedicated his life towards Belial, Kei settles his feuds with Geed and Zanki with his most powerful Belial Fusion Monster. Meanwhile, Belial (as Arie) resumes from his inactivity. Season 2 *Episode 13: Reign of Darkness (First Half) **Summary: Following Kei's death and returning to action, Belial (and Arie) reconstructs Armoured Darkness in another dimension, and sending it towards Earth to test Riku's willpower. *Episode 14: Reign of Darkness (Second Half) **Summary: Although Earth faces the fate of being destroyed, Riku and Laiha define the said fate with their willpower. As a result, Ultraman Geed "Shining Mystic" and Ultraman Zanki "Neutral" debuts! *Episode 15: The End of the World **Summary: As Ultraman Belial finally descends on Earth, Riku makes the decision in defeating his father personally but was easily overpowered as Chimeraberos appears. So, can the combined efforts of Geed and Zanki be enough to defeat Belial? *Episode 16: Fire and Ice **Summary: While everyone is celebrating, Belial returns with a new form that uses the power of Deathre and Groza. *Episode 17: Destructive Force **Summary: Having the desire in causing havoc destruction, Belial & Arie becomes Blade King and King Galactron in fulfilling his desires. *Episode 18: Suction Effect **Summary: Arie arranges a non-violence talk with Riku and Laiha. But will the talk go as planned? *Episode 19: The Final Duel **Summary: Realizing the necessities in permanently powered up the Sturm Organ, Belial assumes the Ultimate Belial Fusion Monster, Zaizoa. *Episode 20: The Sacrifice **Summary: As Zaizoa, Belial overpowers the Ultras even in their strongest forms to death during the rematch in Okinawa. And for universal peace, Laiha & Zanki decides to make the ultimate sacrifice! *Episode 21: Ultimate Despair **Summary: As Ultraman Belial Atrocious, the dark Ultra gives everyone on Earth a taste of "true" despair and attempting on fusing with Geed in becoming an unstoppable force. Will Belial's plans come into fruition? *Episode 22: The Symbol of Geed **Summary: Having risen up from the odds and unlocking Royal Mega-Master, Riku faces his father in an epic-climatic battle and finally putting him down. Trivia *The following episodes are closely related with the official series; **"The Truth" (episode 7-8) two-parter episodes are based on "The Geed Identity" and "My Name" (episode 11-12) respectively. **"Kei's End" (episode 12) referenced the episode "The Strum's Light" (episode 23). **"The End of The World" (episode 15) combined episode 16-17 into a single one. **The finale's title is same as the canon series' finale. *"Illusionary" follows a similar format as Ultraman Max episode 22, "The Butterfly Dream". *The episodes with Alien Shadows' origins are replaced with Armored Darkness appearance. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Zhu Huong Ng Chronicle Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Category:Lists